Electrical connectors for electrically interconnecting two parallel substrates have been known as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,638,163, 3,795,884 and 3,985,413. In these known connectors, the substrates being electrically interconnected are parallel to and spaced from each other. It is now proposed to provide an electrical connector which will electrically interconnect two and three substrates wherein one substrate is not parallel to the others.